The overall cloud infrastructure includes data centers supporting cloud services and communication networks via which end users may communicate with the data centers for accessing and using the cloud services. Since an end user relies upon the reliability of the communication networks in order to access a cloud service, one or more network outage conditions in one or more of the communication networks may result in a situation in which one or more of the data centers becomes unreachable to the end user and, thus, the cloud service is unavailable to the end user.